


set me free

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Frotting, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, car racing!au, i know nothing about racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

noel runs a hand through his hair, wincing when it comes away damp. fucking sweat. now he'll have to shower again before he goes to bed. he better win tonight if he wants to pay the water bills. and all the other bills on the dining table.

a smug laugh comes from behind him. "didn't expect to see you here."

"what, i can’t come to see my baby?" noel smiles and turns back. cody smiles right back at him, eyes crinkled with fondness. he’s wearing tight black pants and a cropped jean jacket that makes him look smaller, and it’s hot. cody’s always hot to noel. “i just came to pee, actually. and look at the cars, is there a problem?”

cody hums, gliding past noel to get to his car, parked neatly between two others. noel’s eyes can’t help but drift down, glancing at his ass for a second before he snaps back to notice the sound of cody popping the hood open.

“you're running tonight?” noel groans, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. 

“i thought you would be more excited about that,” cody laughs with his head still buried in the hood. he mutters something about changing the battery, but leaves it be and throws the cover down. “where's your winner attitude, miller?”

noel blows out a frustrated breath. “not here tonight,” he mutters, steps closer to cody. “not when i have so many bills to pay.”

“sam and marcus are coming later too,” cody says, turning back around to face him.

“is that supposed to make me feel better?” noel says dryly, quickly closing the small distance between them to press cody to his car. he smells good, like chanel cologne. fucking expensive. it doesn't surprise noel to know that he earned enough for chanel perfumes.

“just- wanted to inform you,” cody laughs loudly. noel wants him to laugh like that all the time.

“you got a haircut,” he murmurs, nosing at his neck. his hand comes up to thread itself through cody’s hair, delighting in the way cody’s thigh shakes into his.

“it- it was time for a change,” cody pants, whining softly when noel’s hands move away to settle on his hips. 

noel hums in acknowledgment, bending down slightly and tilting his head to the side to finally, finally kiss cody. “a shame,” he says into his lips. “i liked your long hair a lot.” cody laughs and wraps his arms around his back. “a lot.”

“do you not like me now?” cody pouts.

“you look beautiful, baby.”

noel has never gotten the same adrenaline rush from racing compared to when cody laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

“good luck, miller!” cody calls to him as he pulls up to the start line next to noel in his sleek silver-white supra that’s gone through so many modifications it shouldn’t even be called a supra anymore. next to him, his black GT86 looks shabby, but noel knows his baby well. he practically built the car himself. 

“eyes on the prize,” he mutters to himself, shutting the car door. “eyes on the prize.”

cody was right, noel saw sam and marcus pull up into the parking garage 15 minutes ago, their shiny porsches glinting in the harsh light. the rest of the competitors were a mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

they probably would want to go partying after the race. but he couldn’t afford to bring his car all the way out to the city tonight. he has a job interview early in the morning, an actual job with suit-wearing and everything, and he can't mess that up by having a hangover.

the announcer's voice booms through the speakers. "ready!" 

noel's hold tightens on the steering wheel. if his old GT86 can get through vegas with first place, it can get through this baby course. he usually doesn't get nervous before a race, but cody is there.

"set!" he risks peeking to the left. cody looks beautiful when he's focused. the crowd is deafening. the revving engines are annoying. deep breath.

the horn blares, loud and clear. “go!”

there's a loud noise and in a split second, it disappears. noel catches another glimpse of cody and lifts his foot off the brake. he’ll win. cody will just have to contend with second place.

his car overtakes all the others, being as light as it is. noel laughs as the first turn comes up, watching marcus’ red porsche zip past him and wait until the hood almost touches the wall before he swerves sharply. his car is too light, he would die faster than win if he attempted that. ripping the brake, he tails right after him. he can feel the rear end of the car fly up slightly, but it stays on the track like noel knew it would. behind him, he hears a crash. 

with a new burst of speed, noel urges his car forward. the ramp leads downwards, opening to a new open floor and yet more spectators. he exhales the pent-up exhilaration. eye on the prize, he says to himself. stay focused.

he lets his car do the work for him, letting himself delight in the smooth roar of the engines he'd installed himself. all the while, sam slowly moves behind him, and noel grins before he accelerates and shifts into second gear. the next turn's coming up; he pushes in the clutch, swiftly flicking the steering wheel to the left.

with a grunt, he lets out the clutch and presses down on the gas pedal instead. the crowd goes wild as he drifts, and he allows himself to revel in it as he makes his way to the next ramp downwards.

breathe in, breathe out. he's good.


	3. Chapter 3

noel's face is about to break in half with how much he's smiling. with a cheque for ten thousand clutched in his hand, he almost sprints to the mechanics', where he brought his car right before the audience bombarded him and dragged him back out to the circuit. he'll cash it in after the interview tomorrow, and pay the bills while he's at it, too. maybe he could get himself something, too.

noel smiles as he sees cody still in the mechanics, his hair falling around him as a halo and his smile big and beautiful. he's sitting on the hood of noel's car, but he can't bring himself to scold him for touching his car when he's waited so long for him.

"look who finally decided to show up," cody calls, and noel laughs, stumbling forward the last few steps to kiss him.

cody huffs against his lips, both of them smiling way too wide to kiss properly. "i’ve missed you, baby," noel whispers, pulling away slightly to nibble at cody's earlobe. "i haven't seen you in like, an hour." 

"i've missed you too," he scoffs as his hands find his way to noel's hips. "my winner boy.”

noel's teeth are sharp against the pale skin of his neck. with a smile, cody twists away from him to look around them. 

noel sighs softly as cody kisses him, reverently brushing their lips together, a warm, happy weight settling in his chest.

in a quick and controlled movement, noel presses cody’s back against the car.

“that's better,” he breathes before pressing forwards to capture his lips in a kiss. cody hums into it happily, his hands coming up to cup noel’s face, thumbs rubbing softly against his cheek bones.

noel barks out a laugh, just knowing cody’s thoughts.

"slow down, loser boy," he teases, but the hand he smooths down to grab cody’s ass is reassuring. cody pecks a kiss to his jawline as he awkwardly manoeuvres his zipper down and strokes him softly, noel looks back with heavily-lidded eyes, licking his lips as he watches cody’s concentrated pout.

"this is so not sexy," noel groans, earning himself a giggle from cody. 

his finger digs into the hem of his jeans, he pulls them down to expose fucking lace panties. the black contrasts beautifully against cody's skin, matching his jacket as well. the pattern is delicate and noel wonders if he can afford to ruin them. cody shoots him a look, as if saying ‘don’t you dare’, and he smiles guiltily. he pushes them down to wrap his fingers around him instead.

"jesus christ, cody, this is all for me?" noel mutters in cody’s ear, squeezing his thumb on the tip of his dick.

"for my winner boy," cody responds, and noel smiles against the skin on his neck, he chokes out a moan when cody’s hands finally find its way inside noel’s underwear.

“fuck," noel whines, speeding his peace on cody and reaching forward to rest his hand on his car for support. if noel is drooling a little, no one has to know. 

cody’s free hand sneaks under noel’s shirt to touch his stomach and chest, and he takes the opportunity to pinch at his nipple, making him squirm.

“more, noel." cody whines softly through his panting and arches his back, moving his body closer to noel’s, both of them hissing as their bare dicks brush against each other.

noel shushes him fondly, and rocks his hips forward, grunting when their dicks slide together. he gasps in surprise when cody spits on his hand to then wrap it around their lengths.

they quickly set a steady but urgent peace, moaning into each other's mouth as they kiss. it's ridiculous how easily cody can drive him crazy.

"noel," cody breathes out, fingers digging into noel’s hips, his legs shaking as noel grabs his clothed ass with one hand, squeezing. cody speeds up in effective and insistent movements, circling the heads with his thumb.

"you're always-" cody gasps. "so hot when you wear your stupid leather jackets and stupid tight shirts" the air is punched out him when noel groans and leans all his weight on him, never stopping his kisses on his neck and jawline. "stupid, fucking-”

noel laughs and feels cody tense and shake with his imminent orgasm. 

“fuck, look at yourself, cody,” noel groans, titling his head back by tugging on his hair. they make quite an image in the tinted windshield of his 86. cody whimpers, eyes scrunching shut. “what if someone walks in? seeing the prettiest boy of the night spread out under me? they would go crazy, wouldn't they? i know they were looking at you the all night, cody. you wanted to show off, didn't you, little slut?"

cody's whole body shakes as he comes, with a broken whimper of noel’s name on his lips, covering both their dicks and his own hand, making the strokes even smoother.

cody grunts and crashes their lips together, licking into noel’s inviting mouth as he wraps his hand on his dick properly, just for a few seconds because noel is coming, and he releases between their bodies, making them both a mess.

noel slowly gets up, wincing at how sore his knees feel. he tries to pull his pants up as he walks over to open the door on his car.

"come on," noel hums, pulling out wet wipes from the glove compartment and cleaning up the mess on his hands. 

cody’s knees are shaking as noel pulls him to stand, and he gives him his hand to clean him up as well. 

they laugh when cody playfully trips and falls on noel’s chest, but noel doesn't let him go until he's safely seated in the passenger seat.

"stay the night?" noel suggests. cody smiles up at him, radiant under the dim light.

"of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"you know, i could call my dad and he-”

"cody, baby," noel laughs, dropping to a squat to thread his hands through cody's hair. he presses a kiss to cody's forehead. "i'm getting this job, and putting my stupid degree to use, i don’t need your millionaire dad. alright?”

cody huffs, pouting back up at noel. "but i wanna stay in bed with you.”

noel huffs right back, hands sliding down to cup his face instead. "i will be back soon," he smiles. "we have the entire afternoon to stay in bed." cody's about to whine again when noel brings their faces closer and kisses him softly on the tip of his nose. “i'll bring you lunch."

cody smiles and lets him go, noel closes the door behind him with the biggest smile on his face.

breathe in, breathe out. life's good.


	5. Chapter 5

my wonderfully talented friend eris drew this inspired by this fic!! she's so talented and i am forever grateful <33 you can find her at codelmillers on twitter!! show her some support :) 


End file.
